1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to cuprophthalocyanine type compounds and a method for dyeing cellulosic fiber materials using the said compounds.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In dyeing cellulosic fibers, reactive dyes are currently in use in a large amount because they are excellent in brightness and various fastnesses when compared with another kind of dyes.
Dyeing cellulosic fibers by a reactive dye is conducted by preparing a dye-bath containing a reactive dye having a reactive group such as dichlorotriazinyl, monochlorotriazinyl, fluorochloropyrimidinyl, dichloroquinoxalinyl, methylsulfonylpyrimidinyl, vinylsulfonyl, sulfatoethylsulfonyl, adjusting the pH of the dye-bath to 10 or above with an acid binding agent or a substance capable of releasing an acid binding agent by action of a heat or the like, such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium metasilicate, sodium phosphate, potassium phosphate, potassium pyrophosphate, sodium pyrophosphate, sodium bicarbonate and sodium trichloroacetate, and treating a cellulosic fiber in a dye-bath at a temperature of 100.degree. C. or below in the presence of a neutral electrolyte such as sodium chloride or sodium sulfate. As fiber materials for clothing, blended fiber materials consisting of a cellulosic fiber and other fiber(s) are in wide use. In particular, blended fibers between a polyester fiber and cotton (these blended fibers are hereinafter referred to as T/C blends) are in use in a large amount for their excellency in suitability as clothing and economy. T/C blends are ordinarily dyed according to the following methods using a reactive dye and a disperse dye.
(1) One bath two step method
Firstly, the polyester fiber portion of a T/C blend is dyed with a disperse dye according to a carrier dyeing method, a high temperature dyeing method or the like. Subsequently, the cotton portion is dyed in the same bath with a reactive dye. Alternatively, dyeing is conducted in a reverse order.
(2) Two bath method
Firstly, the polyester fiber portion of a T/C blend is dyed in the same manner as mentioned in above (1). Then, the cotton portion is dyed in a separate dye-bath. Alternatively, dyeing is conducted in a reverse order.
With a view to shortening of dyeing time, rationalization of dyeing process and energy saving, attempts have been made to conduct dyeing of T/C blends according to one bath one step method wherein both the polyester fiber portion and the cotton portion of a T/C blend are dyed in one dye-bath and yet in one dyeing procedure. However, dyeing of T/C blends with a reactive dye and a disperse dye in one bath one step method according to a high temperature method or the like has various obstacles to be overcome. For example, an acid binding agent or a substance capable of releasing an acid binding agent which is required in dyeing cotton by a reactive dye agglomerates or decomposes a disperse dye coexisting in a dye-bath. Meanwhile, a reactive dye is hydrolyzed by action of an acid binding agent or the like in an aqueous medium of high temperature (e.g. 130.degree. C.) required for dyeing the polyester fiber portion, as a result of such hydrolysis, fixation of the reactive dye to cotton may become impossible. Hence, development of a reactive dye which enables dyeing T/C blends according to one bath one step method has been strongly desired.